Can Advay Change Her Mind
Can Advay Change Her Mind is the 15th episode of the show and is aired on 21 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Pratham’s mum saying about her pandit. Advay interprets Pratham’s words. Pratham says you are like my brother from another mother. Advay says you will be happy with a calculator. She says he is not so obsessed with numbers that you call him a calculator. Pratham counts time. Chandni says so what, he is good, cool and rich. He asks why does his richness matter to you, are you pricing yourself, if heart is rich, one coin is enough. Pratham’s mum asks for Chandni’s kundli. Indrani says Shakun, kundli will should at any cost. Shakun says don’t worry, I have set the kundli, all 36 gunn will match. Pandit checks kundlis on laptop. Advay says you are very high tech. Pandit boasts of himself. Advay says I m curious to know, can I see. He signs Murli. Murli gets the power off. Indrani asks Rajit to go and see. Advay asks them to come towards window. Murli shows Advay’s score 50, Chandni’s score 10. Advay says I will keep your laptop here, come. Advay asks Shilpa to use USB. She says its not working. He says keep USB there, I will just come. Chandni slips. Advay holds her. She asks do you talk to yourself in darkness. He says you have come now, I will talk to you. She asks him to leave her. She walks away and slips. He shouts watch out and runs to hold her. Rabba ve….plays…. They have an eyelock. She asks how did you know that I m going to fall. Advay says because Chandni is just seen in darkness, don’t fall again, I will hold your hand and take you. She says I will go myself. He says you will be hurt. She says whatever, I won’t take your help, how to trust you, if you leave my hand in darkness. He says I did not hold your hand to leave. He picks the USB and says you have to marry me. He gets the data. He asks her to trust him. Lights come. She gets away. Meghna and Shikha come and say they made the fuse right. Chandni stops Advay and gets the coin, which he used to short circuit the fuse. She tosses the coin and gives in his hand. She says don’t forget if you know blowing off the fuse, we know fixing it. He smiles. She goes. Murli shows their scores, Advay 50, Chandni 70. Advay changes the kundli. He thinks I m the Rahu of your kundli, your kundli won’t match with any kundli. Pandit says Chandni’s kundli has Rahu dasha, if this wedding happens, it will be a disaster. Shakun says I made kundli well. Pratham asks pandit to match kundlis any way. His mum says this marriage won’t happen. Pratham says she is so beautiful, she will make our house heaven. Pandit says and you will go to heaven. His mum says this marriage won’t happen. Murli shows scores Advay 90, Chandni 70. Shakun says I changed kundli. Kajal asks how did this happen. Shakun says someone changed it again, I m worried. Kajal and Shakun argue. Indrani shouts shut up, people say right, smart enemy is better than foolish friend, Chandni’s relation broke because of you. Meghna asks Chandni are you okay. Chandni says yes, mum had hopes from this relation, her heart would have got broken. Meghna says so what, ASR is here, I thought couple name also Advay and Chandni, he is different, its strange your and PP kundli did not match. Chandni asks did he do anything, I don’t know anything. Shikha comes and talks about Veer. Pratham’s mum says come, I will refuse to them. Pratham says think again. She says my answer is no. He sees Chandni coming with her sisters. He says moonlight. Dekha jo tujhe yaar…plays…. He walks to her. Advay comes in his way and says seven… Pratham asks seven rounds. Advay asks slaps, will you have it here or shall I get home delivery done. Indrani asks what did you decide. Pratham says this marriage will surely happen, I will marry my moonlight, there is some kundli problem, but pandit will find some solution. Indrani says its good news, Chandni is yours from today. Advay goes. Chandni calls him out. She asks what’s in your hand. He shows the coin. She smiles and says next time remember, every stubborn wish does not get fulfilled. She goes. Murli shows Score board, Advay 90, Chandni 100. Advay puts light on the pic board and thinks of the past. He thinks game just started, if I lose now, how will I win, no Chandni, I won’t let you go. Chandni sees the light and comes there. She thinks he is not in room and sees the laser pen. She kneels under the bed and picks it. He comes there and sees her. He keeps his hand over her head. She gets up and says I saw light and came to check. He says lie. She says I don’t lie. He asks really, recall Chandni, you would have lied sometime in life. Precap: Chandni sees the lightning bugs. He says see I got moons and stars for you, you will just wear dupatta of my name, we have to do many rasams till marriage. He gives her the coin. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 15 References Episode 15 Guide